The Pull of the Senses
by SunshineAdult
Summary: Distracted by her internal desire for Alucard, Integra muses and eventually has to face him. AlucardxIntegra implied. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


It was a full moon night. Integra stood strongly as she sucked at a cigar, absently looking at the moonbeams on the front lawn.

Recently she'd had to constantly fight impure thoughts about him, her secret weapon. Obviously acting on them was out of the question. But it troubled her. If she were to accept those thoughts as genuine, there were moments where she desired him, and even as they remained as thoughts, it was not acceptable. Fortunately she was well practiced in maintaining a harsh façade, so the others wouldn't know. However, it meant that she spoke to Alucard facing away from him more and more, so he wouldn't see the telltale look in her eyes.

She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door creaked with a rising pitch, and again another creak with a falling pitch, followed by a clang as the door was shut. She remained staring out the window, not moving her position.

"The mission is complete, My Master."

Why was it that she noticed all these small sounds? Why did they set her on edge?

"Excellent. You may go."

Not hearing any motion, she inadvertently turned her head to check. Alucard hadn't moved. She turned around fully, and the cigar fell from her mouth as she saw he was staring at her intently. All aspects of him silently spoke the words '_it is time'_.

A panic-stricken look appeared on her face. She couldn't object as she was utterly exposed, and she knew he wouldn't harm her, so her defenses didn't kick in. She was left silent, with her desires – with the truth.

He advanced with his penetrating gaze, desirous to show her that the tension between them was real. She started to back away, not wanting to face the internal battles, but he was gaining on her. Finally she backed all the way to one of the bedposts and stood there, trapped – physically and mentally.

Her breathing quickened as the looming figure continued to approach. He was the Master. She felt like a child – he was showing her what he could really do if he refused to play the game.

Now his body was not touching hers, but was ever so close. His mouth hovered inches away from her own. Her senses were heightened, reeling in his musky scent. She felt safe, sensing that he would sensitively dealing with her feelings – those natural feelings that were long neglected due to the rules regarding her role.

He spoke in a soft, low tone. "All is but a dream. When I die, I sleep – only to awake again."

She remained transfixed, aware this life had the same boundaries as a dream to him, not knowing where this would take them.

"Whenever I want to have your flesh, I remember the past."

She couldn't move, continuing to rely on his power, his resolve as she became unraveled due to her internal conflict. What was inside her was so strong, she couldn't deny it.

"Do you want to taste me?" he whispered.

She didn't make any sound, but her racing heart gave him the answer he needed, more real than any verbal answer. He gently lifted her and placed her horizontally on the bed, hovering over her. She remained paralyzed by his eyes, and in her head started to have flickers of visions accompanied by adult sounds.

"Can you hear it?" he murmured as he moved his head closer. The visions and sounds got more prominent, and finally she got sucked into them, fully experiencing herself as the woman. A more antiquated Alucard was making passionate love to an Integra of more ancient times. He was sensitive to her carnal needs and delighted in her ecstasy, their desires both heightened by the other's. She was writhing in passion, screaming in joy, mixing perfectly with his moans of pure lust.

After what seemed like an extended period of time given their intensity, she climaxed, and she immediately regained her bearings as the current Integra, only to realise she had simultaneously given a soft cry.

She instinctively pushed him away, unused to the sensations and vulnerability but he grabbed her wrists and held her down, stopping her from resisting that part of herself that instinctively knew the past. The serious look in his eyes was silently forcing her to face her true feelings. It wasn't cruel – it was for her own good, what she really wanted inside.

Even though her eyes were wide open and she was in a compromising position, she felt stable – she knew he wouldn't force himself on her. She could feel he respected her role which required her virginity to remain intact.

"Not in this lifetime, but the next, I shall have you again," he whispered huskily. He bent down to softly kiss her throbbing vein on her neck. Then he withdrew, melting through the floorboards.

Integra was left reeling from the whole experience, but there was a certain calmness about her. No longer was she confused as to why she was attracted to him, no longer was she denied her passions as a woman.

She finally knew what was between them, and was happy. It was OK to love him. She owned him, just as he owned her. With a clear mind, she could now continue their daily dance.


End file.
